


Sonuva Bitch You're Late

by Bejerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Insults, Hooray for trying am I right?, M/M, One Shot, Romance, This is technically my first complete snk fic and jeaneren fic, a work i never thought would become as successful as it has, the usual language and namecalling is a given so there is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejerwin/pseuds/Bejerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's late and Eren's slightly pissed. Insults always help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonuva Bitch You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my word doc for like ever. I finished it at like 4 in the morning one day a few weeks ago instead of finishing some notes for class.
> 
> Yeah it took literally weeks to finally get my awesome editor like friend to proofread it for me. Though, we are both human and may have missed some things, so tell me if there is something funky and or messed up in the writing, coolio?
> 
> Enjoy~! I hope you do...

Jean you son of a bitch you’re late. 

He was indeed late. Very late. So late he didn’t even think just a few apologetic kisses here, there, and everywhere were going to cut it. It’s going to take some serious love and apologies to get his handsome, tanned skin boyfriend to even look at him. 

Jean ran up the apartment stairs not giving one fuck if he woke up neighbors or cats or whatever actually lived in these shabby ‘ _new’_ apartments. He fumbled for the keys he either threw into his backpack or slipped into his pocket, he wasn’t sure. He felt nothing jabbing him in the leg except his flat, nearly cleaned out wallet. The wallet he’s had since they started dating actually. But that wasn’t important now, keys!

Turned out he shoved them in his jacket pocket, not his backpack or his jeans, but of course his fucking jacket pocket. His open bag hung loosely on the middle of his right bicep. He angled his body so that it wouldn’t fall to the crook of his elbow as he fumbled to pull out the right key from the ring of many, many keys that Eren had attached for each door in the house.

“Eren, you and your love of keys, my God…” Jean grumbled, setting free a breath turned fog into the night air. “Fuck, it’s the key with the curvy diamond handle isn't it...? I’ll never get this right.” 

He slid the key into the lock and twisted it; the sound of the door unlocking was music to Jean’s ears.

He was soon toeing off his sneakers in the entryway of the small apartment, not caring that it didn’t look neat, he didn’t live with Levi so it wasn’t his concern how nice his shoes lined up to the wall. The TV was on and on one of the late night cartoon channels. Late night showings of old cartoons were a favorite of Eren's.

Jean walked briskly to the living room where he was sure to find Eren on the couch. He had been thinking of how to apologize to Eren that whole time.

"Eren-" he started but his voice faded when he got to the room. Sleeping soundly and almost too innocently to be true was Eren. His long eyelashes graced his tan cheeks quite angelically. His lips were parted oh so slightly to show the full pink curves of it. He had a loose tank on that revealed a lot of his chest and started riding up to show his developing abs. Eren's thighs were simply covered with a thin blanket that they kept on the couch and shorts which were rested high on his legs.

Jean slid the bag off the rest of his arm and held it before dropping it onto the side of the love-seat with a dull thud. He slowly made his way around to Eren, removing and disposing his thick jacket onto the floor, uncaring. He leaned into Eren's sleeping face; he could hear the slow breaths he took through his mouth, matching the rise and fall of his chest. He was in a deep sleep.

He rested his arms on the back of the couch. Jean could only stare for these moments were rare, total calmness, inside and out. He spent a few more seconds watching the other before slowly reaching over to slide the remote control out from under his slack fingers. He inhaled sharply when Eren turned his head and grunted before turning back around to face the TV. He exhaled quickly and waited for Eren to finish scratching his face before he moved.

Without turning away he pointed in the general direction of the TV to turn it off. He straightened up and picked up his jacket and bag and walked back down into the hall to put them in the small closet; jacket on a hook and bag leaning against the door. He decided he could at least rearrange his shoes so they were actually paired together. He ended up in the bedroom, pulling off his pants and leaving them by his bed and changing into one shirt he had left on the bed for sleeping in. He decided he had put off waking Sleeping Beauty long enough and padded back into the living room. His bare feet sounded so loud compared to the quiet breathing from the couch.

He maneuvered in between the table and the couch and stood over his not-so-angry-at-the-moment boyfriend. Eren had changed positions in the short time Jean had been away occupying himself with changing and organizing. Jean analyzed Eren’s position, debating on how to pick up the male. He attempted to slide his hands under Eren’s legs and armpit but he would probably fall over, Eren was sucked too deep into the couch for that trick.

Jean finally decided he might as well roll Eren over which would definitely wake him up as soon as he applied pressure on one side for Eren to turn over. He did so anyway, gingerly coaxing him to turn back out from the couch and onto his back so Jean could princess carry him out of the room.

“Hmn….” Was all that came out of Eren. “What,” he grumpily groaned. “What,” he repeated as Jean just ignored him and pulled him close to his chest, one arm supporting the other male’s knees and the other on his backside, finding a hold in his armpit. “Jean,” he complained as he curled into Jean’s chest and held tightly onto his shirt.

“Shut up and keep sleeping,” Jean finally said.

He worked around the close furniture again and slowly made it down the hall, kicking open the bedroom door. He halted just before and bent over to deposit Eren onto the bed, and stood up stiffly. He watched as Eren quickly made himself at home and curled into a position he deemed comfy with the pillows and blankets all thrown on top of him. Jean made his way around to his usual side of the bed, while Eren impatiently grumbled something along the lines for Jean to hurry and join him already.

He pulled up the covers and let himself into the quickly heated bed and wrapped the fabric over the both of them and quickly pulled Eren into his arms. Eren obligingly formed himself to match Jean in a lazy embrace under the sheets.

“So touchy today,” Jean commented, burying his nose into the brunet’s hair. His hands slid up the other’s back slowly, feeling the plains and ridges of bones and muscles. It was soothing and Eren almost fell back asleep.

Eren ignored Jean’s comment and pulled away for a bit and rolled over to reach under the bed. Jean made a sound in slight irritation, liking the simple, lazy contact that they had going on. Normally it wouldn’t be like how it was, there would be some sort of verbal communication may it be loud or soft words of love.

When the brunet finally came back from his adventure of reaching under the bed, he nearly whacked his boyfriend in the face with the dark colored box. He abruptly stopped right before his nose, giving Jean enough time to acknowledge the existence of the box about to be smashed into his nose before Eren completed the action by shoving it in his face.

“Hope you like it horse-fuck…” As quickly as he had brought the box out and given it, he was borderline falling off the bed, pulling away all the sheets and wrapping the pillow over his head.

Jean was speechless and was about to insult him back lovingly but was more interesting in the sudden gift giving. It wasn’t his birthday, it wasn’t Christmas, and he was sure nothing extravagant happened lately to celebrate, at least not from what Jean could recall. The male was becoming more and more perplexed by the second when he noticed how his partner was acting; he opened up the box and smiled sweetly to himself.

He pulled out the gold and silver object and placed the box on the nightstand. He reached over and pulled the cocoon back into his arms and placed his mouth right where he knew Eren’s ear would be under the thin pillow.

“Thank you, asswipe, don’t you want to cuddle at all? It’s cold this time of the year, share with me.”

“Fuck yourself to stay warm.”

“Okay, shut up, what’s up with the gifts? What occasion?”

Eren peaked out of the pillows and covers a bit before retreating back inside. From underneath his muffled voice said, “Maybe you’ll be on time from now on.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby, I’m sorry for being late,” Jean pressed his face on Eren’s neck where there was the only exposed skin he could find within kissing reach. “Was I that late that you went out to buy me a fucking watch from Switzerland or some shit like that? C’mon, what’s it really for? Where did you even find something like this?”

“Don’t feel obligated to get something for me in return, I got you a watch because your old one is crap and you don’t even get new batteries for it anyway. I was being a good boyfriend and getting you a gift of something you need.”

“Eren, you are not great at gifts, who did you shop with, gifts like this are something Armin or Marco would suggest.”

Eren reappeared from under the pillow, holding it in his arms, and turned his head a bit to glare at Jean. He buried his face in the pillow that smelled a lot like Jean’s hair; they had switched pillows again, and just stayed that way. Before Jean could say that he was giving up and going to bed, Eren curled into a ball, Jean could feel his heat rise.

“I just didn’t want you to always be fucking late to come home, you don’t have a watch and you don’t actually use your phone anyway, maybe if I gave you something to remember that someone is waiting for you at home, you’d actually come home on time for the movie marathons they have on channel twenty so I don’t always have to ask someone else to stay with me when I can’t sleep at night because of the nightmares, and Jean I just wanted to be nice okay!?” Eren babbled before gasping for air.

This night was definitely different than the others, but it totally flipped backward and became something that has never happened before. It was a sweet, guilty scene and Jean could only lick his lips unsure of what to say.

Man he messed up this time, he was sure Eren was crying now, admitting stuff like that came with unintentional waterworks.

Jean tightened his hold around Eren’s waist and took the opportunity to bury his face in the curve where Eren’s shoulder met his neck. He breathed in his scent and wrapped a leg around Eren’s thighs, totally engulfing him in limbs.

“What are you doing,” Eren choked out.

“I’m sorry I’m always late, I’m sorry you have to wake up alone and have to find alternatives for me not being there at night and I’m sorry I haven’t been on time for even the last movie of the marathon but I’ll make it up to you somehow, we can go out and I can skip out and I don’t know Eren I’m not a fucking scientist I still don’t know what to do, I have never been gay for a hotheaded douche before!” It was Jean’s turn to babble and gasp for a breath Eren could feel the hot air falling over his neck hairs and running down his skin.

Eren didn’t respond instead he sniffed and let go of his death grip on the sheets and pillows. He took Jean’s left arm that had the watch in it and pulled it under his arm to place it before his face. He took the watch and wrapped it around Jean’s wrist gingerly before securing the watch in place and sliding the rest of the belt in the little loop. He thought it suited Jean quite well, he wasn’t sure how, but he thought it was nice. The gold was a nice look for Jean, but then again he thought all things looked pretty good on Jean in the right setting.

“There are reruns of tonight’s movies tomorrow, don’t be late. I’m down to only four bags of popcorn, once I’m out you are getting your own food,” Eren said with Jean’s newly watched arm near his mouth.

Jean didn’t have to pull his arm away to view how the watch looked on him, he knew that it only mattered that Eren had given it to him and decided he liked it on him so there it would stay.

“You may have given me a new watch, but now I have to remember to wind it.”

“Well, it’s called routine, might want to start making one for yourself horse-face.”

“Well you might want to come up with better insults river-eyes.”

“Shut up and turn off the light, I want to sleep, asswipe.”

“I already used that one.”

“Fuck you, that’s what I say.”

“It was so sweet until you brought up my face.”

“Oh, you mean that it is the handsome face only I kiss and worships me in every way?”

“Are you insulting or complimenting, pick one, Jaeger.”

“Just turn off the light and kiss me already dammit.”

“How can I kiss you if you keep talking, shit-stain?”

“Cut me off then, buttercup.”

“How can I if you aren’t even facing me dickwad?”

“Shut up and pucker up idiot!” Eren rolled over and straddled Jean’s waist, leaning all the way down to lock lips. Jean’s eyes stayed wide before slowly closing and moving his lips against the brunet’s. They nipped and pressed their lips together messily. Eren didn’t linger long before pulling away, giving one last nip of Jean’s lower lip and rolling off and curling up against Jean again.

That one last kiss was enough for both of them. It became silent and slightly awkward as Jean’s eyes roamed up at the ceiling and stayed up there, he didn’t come back down for a while. He stared into space while Eren buried his face into his chest.

Jean broke the silence first, knowing the other was still awake.

“You know, you suck at insults the more flustered you get.”

“Fuck off, and turn off the damn light and go the fuck to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably reread this in the morning because I am pretty sure it is real funky stuff. I mean, I have never actually written any type of lip locking action that lasted longer than a second or two before and I have wrote quite a but...
> 
> Yeah... I realize now that the summary may have been misleading and that they would fight or some shiz like that. Or maybe that is just me. But yeah. It's just them lovingly insulting each other.
> 
> They're too precious~
> 
> Oh and I am pretty sure this is what I had in mind for the watch??
> 
> http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/4049078/Akribos-XXIV-Saturnos-Elite-Mens-Stainless-Steel-Skeleton-Automatic-Bracelet-Watch-P12067935.jpg


End file.
